Battle Pages/Team JNPR vs. Team BRNZ
"Team JNPR vs. Team BRNZ" is a battle that occurred during the Vytal Festival tournament. Preceding Events The match is part of the Vytal Festival tournament and would determine whether Team JNPR of Vale's Beacon Academy or Team BRNZ from Vacuo's Shade Academy would move on to the following rounds. Like all Vytal Festival matches, the venue for the fight is Amity Colosseum. For this match, the arena is split evenly into a heavily wooded area on Team BRNZ's side and a mountainous area on Team JNPR's side. The Fight Team JNPR readies themselves against their opponents in the Amity Colosseum, the mountains to their back and forest on the other side. A large holographic screen counts down to the start of the match. All four members of JNPR charge forward, but only three fighters from BRNZ do the same; May Zedong turns around and heads into the trees, cocking her weapon. In the center of the field, leader Brawnz Ni delivers a knee kick to Pyrrha Nikos' shield that sends her skidding back, right before she blocks the claws on his fists with her xiphos. She jerks her sword away and makes him leap back, just as May jumps up into the branches of the forest with the bladed butt of her rifle. Lie Ren readies his StormFlower to attack Nolan Porfirio, who almost gets blindsided by Nora Valkyrie's swing with Magnhild before he ducks under the attack and attempts to hit her with his cattle prod. May finally takes aim from her spot and manages to fire off two rounds near Ren, destroying the rocks behind him. Jaune manages to block the buzzsaw gloves of Roy Stallion with his own shield before he notices the bullets flying and sees the glint of the gun in the leaves. Ren glances back at his leader as a shot hits the ground by his feet. He and Nora start running back into the mountains as Jaune and Pyrrha cover their escape by blocking the bullets with their shields. The four leap over a rocky outcropping for cover. May gets even higher in the tree and smiles from behind her scope as she looks at the fight below. Brawnz and Pyrrha continue to duke it out while Nolan slowly advances on Ren when he slides into his path. The prod-wielding warrior looks back at the trees and nods to his hidden ally, who shoots at Ren's feet again and makes him jump around trying to dodge them. Just as he lands, Nolan hits him upside the head with his weapon and is able to miss the retaliatory kick with another blow to the knee and a final hit to the chest using the business end of his prod. Electricity shoots through Ren's body before he collapses to the ground beside his childhood friend. Scowling, Nora takes a swing at Nolan, who promptly dodges it and again unleashes his weapon's power into her corset, though this causes a quite different reaction from the grinning redhead. Announcers Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck explain that Nora's Semblance allows her to produce and channel electrical energy to her muscles, giving her increased strength and speed. Nolan finally takes his cattle prod away, but the damage is done: Nora flexes her arms as pink lightning is seen coursing through her body. Nolan attempts to lift his hands up in surrender, but thunder starts sparking from Nora's Aura as she rushes at him. There is a split-second where Nolan's horrified face and Nora's victorious smile are seen close-up on the sides of the screens before the hammer hits head-on and Nolan bounces back across the field, crashing through rock and staying there when he has stopped moving. Jaune looks back at the mountaintop on his team's side as a dark storm cloud appears over it, crackling with lightning. He looks over at his energized teammate. She sprints off to start climbing the mountain. As Ren distracts May, the remaining three members of JNPR run forward as Nora hops up and rapidly ascends the mountain. Roy throws the saws from his gloves into Jaune's shield, which still manages to bend the metal and slam the leader's own defense in his face before the weapons return to their master. Pyrrha gets up close to him, and he delivers a series of spinning swings with his arms into Akoúo̱ as Jaune shakes off his disorientation and charges into battle yet again. Pyrrha is then seen taking on both Brawnz and Roy, delivering a kick to one as she deftly dodges and blocks the discs of the other, throwing her javelin to distract Roy while she somersaults back to use both feet in landing a blow on Brawnz. May attempts to shoot Ren while he dashes his way toward her position, leaping out of the way of her shots, the flying saws, and even sliding under Pyrrha before he runs at Nolan, weapons blasting until he is close enough to start swinging his blades away. He ducks and deflects each of the cattle prod's attempted hits until he manages to hold it in the pistol's blades and double kicks his opponent, giving him the opportunity to catch Nolan's weapon in his own as the prod is forced onto Nolan's throat and leaves him trapped in a chokehold. Ren hides behind the teammate of the sniper, who stops aiming at him and lifts her barrel up to another target. The sniper spots Nora, who's about to reach the top, and takes aim but not before Ren's attempt to warn Nora makes Jaune aware of the danger. Jaune captures one of Brawnz's claws with his sword, giving him enough time to address the situation and order his partner to perform a special movement together. His partner rushes towards him, dodge-rolling to avoid a launched saw until she bounds over Brawnz and lands on Jaune's shield. He manages to throw her into the air with her own shield raised to block the kill-shot aimed at Nora. This gives the redhead just enough time to reach the peak, and she lifts her hammer up as a bolt of lightning hits the weapon directly. She changes it back into grenade-launching form and pops the front off to reveal six explosives that shoot out over the field in a heart-shaped formation onto the sniper. The poor girl barely has time to gawk before she leaps over to a nearby tree just as the one she was in goes up in pink flames, leaving only a giant scorch mark billowing smoke to block out the coughing May's view. She jumps down from the branches just as her three teammates look up and behind them at Nora coming down on them like a meteor, slamming her hammer into the ground and sending the enemies back at the feet of their disoriented teammate. Jaune attempts to lead his teammates into finishing BRNZ off with codenamed team-attacks, "Flower Power", for Ren and Nora, and "Arkos", for himself and Pyrrha, but his teammates do not understand his instructions, much to his frustration. After failing to explain his battle plan to his teammates, he simply orders Nora to hit BRNZ with her hammer. Before anyone can react, Nora jumps over in front of Team BRNZ, then brings her hammer around to collide with all four screaming fighters as they soar straight into the forcefield surrounding the arena's rim, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really should not be. Image Gallery V3 02 00001.png V3 02 00002.png V3 02 00003.png V3 02 00004.png V3 02 00005.png V3 02 00006.png V3 02 00007.png V3 02 00008.png V3 02 00009.png v3e2 00004.png V3 02 00011.png V3 02 00012.png v3e2 00008.png V3 02 00013.png|Retreat! v3e2 00011.png V3 02 00014.png v3e2 00013.png|May takes aim. V3 02 00015.png|En garde! V3 02 00016.png|Touche! V3 02 00017.png V3 02 00018.png V3 02 00019.png v3e2 00019.png V3 02 00021.png V3 02 00022.png v3e2 00020.png v3e2 00021.png V3 02 00024.png V3 02 00025.png|Sure... why not. v3e2 00023.png V3 02 00027.png V3 02 00028.png V3 02 00029.png v3e2 00028.png v3e2 00029.png V3 02 00030.png|Are we sure May's not a stormtrooper? Because her aim needs some work. V3 02 00031.png V3 02 00032.png V3 02 00033.png V3 02 00034.png V3 02 00035.png V3 02 00036.png v3e2 00034.png|You've been... Thunderstruck! V3 02 00038.png V3 02 00039.png V3 02 00040.png V3 02 00041.png V3 02 00042.png|Not feeling the love. v3e2 00038.png v3e2 00039.png|That'll leave a mark. V3 02 00043.png V3 02 00044.png V3 02 00045.png v3e2 00042.png v3e2 00043.png v3e2 00044.png V3 02 00047.png V3 02 00048.png V3 02 00049.png V3 02 00050.png v3e2 00048.png V3 02 00051.png V3 02 00052.png v3e2 00050.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 3